Saving Light
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same name. Genji decides to leave the monastery to surprise Mercy in Switzerland. His intention? To let her know just how much she means to him. Meanwhile, Mercy continues to struggle with balancing her work life and her personal one. Perhaps this trip is just the motivation she needs. Rating upped to M for sexual content. Gency. Fluff.
1. Breakfast In Zurich

_**Saving Light**_

 **Chapter One: Breakfast In Zurich**

 **~ o ~**

 _I'm standing at the edge  
_  
 _But something always brings me back  
_  
 _All the voices in my head  
_  
 _Reminding of what I have_

 **~ o ~**

 **Shambali Monastery, Nepal- 12 AM**

"When will you be returning Genji?" asked Zenyatta.

The ninja looked towards the ground and shook his head.

"I am not sure Master...this is something I believe I need to do and I cannot say how long it will take me," he replied.

The monk approached his student before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have given it much thought then?" he asked.  
"Yes Master, I do not think I will be able to move forward without knowing for certain...forgive me if I have chosen an inopportune time to do this," replied Genji.

Zenyatta shook his head and Genji knew that if his master had a true face, he would be smiling proudly.

"You have come a long way since we first met my student and you should know that I am very proud of you," he said.

Genji lowered his head, now beginning to feel doubt creep into his mind.

"You are not the person I met several years ago, now you have the most powerful force of all to guide you... **love** ,"

The ninja smiled behind his mask before bowing respectfully.

"I have you to thank for that master," he replied.  
"Take as much time as you need and always remember Genji...follow your heart," said Zenyatta.

With a final nod, Genji turned to the open doors of the monastery. After several more seconds of thought, the ninja took his leave in the helicopter that had arrived for him.

 _"Thank you Master...for this chance to tell **her** everything,"_

* * *

 **Three Days Later- Zurich, Switzerland**

"It's getting late Dr. Ziegler, shouldn't you be heading home right now?"

Mercy shook her head with a tired, yet satisfied smile.

"I still have some work to finish up, you can go home if you'd like Dr. Friede," she replied.

The older doctor nodded slowly before looking down at the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

"Is this all from your trip to Hanamura?" he asked.  
"Yes; the Black Talon is developing some sort of weapon that I need to learn more about, so I went ahead and gathered as much intel as I could," she explained.

Friede placed a hand on his chin.

"It's strange; some kind of drug that causes any imbiber to go completely berserk with the mention of a keyword?" he asked.  
"I aim to find out everything about this," she replied.

The elder doctor yawned audibly before looking down at his watch to see that it was 1 AM.

"Alright, I will return early in the morning and see what I can uncover, have a good night Dr. Ziegler," he said.  
"Good night," she replied.

The doctor took his leave, closing the door behind him. Mercy let out an exhausted breath, feeling her body begin to slow down from the last four late nights in a row.

 _"...Perhaps it really is time I took a break,"_

"Incoming call Dr. Ziegler," said Athena.

Mercy picked up her PDA, only to see that the call was from an unknown source. After ensuring that she wasn't being watched or listened to, she answered it.

"Angela Ziegler speaking," she said.  
 _"Hello Angela,"_

She gasped audibly upon realizing whose voice it was.

"G...Genji?" she said.  
 _"Am I interrupting your work?"_ he replied.

She shook her head vigorously, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Not at all...you still remember my radio frequency?" she asked.  
 _"How could I forget when we were a part of the same team for months together,"_

She smiled to herself.

"...How are you Genji?" she asked.  
 _"I should be asking you that Angela; you travel so often that it amazes me that you haven't collapsed of exhaustion,"_ he replied.  
"It is a part of the job; I'm used to it," she said.  
 _"...Do you have some free time this week?"_

Her eyes widened upon hearing his question.

"...Why do you ask?"  
 _"Because I want to spend some time with you,"_

Mercy then noticed a faint green glow on the glass table in front of her. Upon closer examination, she could see that Genji was peering through the skylight above her. She smiled brightly, thankful that he couldn't see how red her face was upon realizing he traveled so far just to see her.

"Do you have something in mind?"  
 _"I was hoping you could show me around Zurich, perhaps breakfast at the cafe across from your lab?"_

She nodded.

"I'd love to...but Genji, what about your-"  
 _"I have already taken precautions, I will not attract attention to us,"_

Hearing how determined, yet gentle his words were, she turned around to see the green light but much to her surprise, there was none where his head was supposed to be. She could however, see his silhouette.

"Tomorrow, 8 AM sharp," I said.  
 _"I'll be there...and Angela,"_

She didn't take her eyes off of him.

 _"...It's good to see you again after all this time...I missed your smile,"_

Her face turned even redder as the ninja disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **The Following Morning**

 _"Relax...it is only breakfast with an old friend,"_

I checked my clothes to ensure that everything was in order, especially my gloves which were the only thing that hid my cybernetic arms from view. I decided to wear a navy blue, long-sleeved sweater with black cotton gloves and a dark green scarf. It was easy to hide my feet because the long black winter pants along with the large boots I wore completely hid the limbs from view. I could only hope that I looked human enough to not draw attention. I looked around the snow-filled town and for some reason...it actually felt peaceful. It was a major change from the monastery, that was so isolated with almost no human presence at all. It really felt different...something that would strangely take some getting used to.

"Genji?"

I must've zoned out completely and upon realizing whose voice it was, I turned around almost instantly. Before me, stood the very woman who has been in my thoughts for the past few months. She however, didn't look like the same person I knew before.

For all the time I've known her, Angela Ziegler was in uniform. Whether it was wearing a lab coat while working at the medical facility or donning her signature Valkyrie suit in the heat of battle, every time I've seen the doctor, she was working. This...was the very first time I've seen her dressed in something else.

 _"And...she looks beautiful..."_

She was wearing a thick, dark brown winter coat with a dark red scarf. From what I could tell, she was wearing a sweater underneath it along with similarly thick brown pants with a pair of fur boots. She looked very happy to see me, with that same heart-warming smile she always had. It took me a moment to gather my senses but I finally gathered the air in my lungs to reply.

"Good morning Angela," I said.

I didn't get to respond before she embraced me in a deep hug. I knew my face was probably as red as a tomato but after having spent so much time pondering everything I feel towards her, I didn't hesitate to return the gesture. A few moments passed until she released me.

"I take it that you aren't used to this?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Civilization is...different considering that I've spent most of my time with master Zenyatta," I replied.  
"Do you feel comfortable?" she continued.

I smiled at her before holding one of her hands.

"I do now," I replied.

She blushed profusely for a moment before looking towards the door.

"I take it that you haven't had breakfast in public in a long time?" she asked.  
"Very long time...do you have any recommendations?" I replied.

She smiled before holding my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"A lot of them," she replied with a wink.

 **~ o ~**

 **Two Hours Later**

I couldn't remember a time when I had so much fun simply sitting down in a cafe and talking to someone. Perhaps it was because I haven't seen Genji in years, perhaps it was because I really needed this break or maybe...the feelings I've been pondering were a lot more than I thought they were. Regardless, I decided to take Genji to the Chinese Garden, a very popular tourist attraction and a place of historical importance. Though it was snowing right now and the pond was likely frozen, I still believed he could find something to enjoy there.

We left the cafe after I introduced him to two long time favorites of mine: Rösti and Bircherműesli. From what I could tell, he was used to eating almost strictly Japanese food, despite being a high ranking member of the Shimada family in his younger days so sweet things weren't very common. I was glad that I chose those two; he thoroughly enjoyed them, especially the sweet Bircherműesli that the cafe we ate at was famous for. During the two hours we spent there, he told me all about life in the monastery and many of the lessons Zenyatta had taught him. I was genuinely interested in knowing; I was fascinated with the way the Shambali lived their lives and considering that he was able to turn Genji from a selfish playboy into the honorable soul now sitting next to me, it really must work wonders. After the Chinese Garden, perhaps I could take him to Üetliberg when it gets a bit darker; it's a beautiful place in the evening because we would be able to see the whole city from there and it was a simple train ride from the main station up. The hotel is a very nice one as well, so we could perhaps spend a night there before I go back home to clean up.

I felt very embarrassed to show him my home now, so after going to the hotel he checked in at, as well as getting a bag of my own for the night, we set out for the Garden.

"I didn't know Swiss food was so delicious...I regret not coming here sooner," he said.

I laughed softly.

"What did you usually do for fun while at the monastery?" I asked.  
"I usually spent a lot of my time in meditation or training to ensure my skills remain sharp," he replied.

I rolled my eyes as I took a right turn.

"What did you do back when you lived in Hanamura?" I continued.  
"I spent a lot of time in casinos as well as in dojos...so not that much has changed apart from my lack of desire to gamble," he replied.

I nodded slowly, now admiring him more because he let go of a destructive habit.

"Well, you might find the Garden enjoyable...it's beautiful this time of year despite the pond being mostly frozen," I explained.  
"Just being there with you is enough for me to enjoy it,"

He once again caught me off guard with his sweet words and I couldn't help but blush at them.

"...I wanted to ask you something Angela," he began.  
"What is it?" I replied.

He was quiet for a moment until he looked up at me, his dark eyes locking onto me.

"Do you think that those with cybernetics can live in harmony with those without?" he asked.

I stopped at the red light before putting my hand to my chin.

"Humanity is always afraid of what it cannot understand...but I do believe a day will come where no one has to hide anymore," I replied.  
"It is a day I hope comes soon; it's strange having to wear long sleeved clothing over limbs that cannot truly get cold," he said.

I smiled before placing my hand on his.

"You can feel everything just fine can't you?" I asked.

He offered me a smile of his own.

"This warmth...is not something I will forget," he replied.

His grip on my hand tightened slightly, prompting me to blush again. In the corner of my eye, I could see that he was too. It took us a few more minutes, but we finally arrived at the Garden.

"Shall we go inside?" I asked.  
"After you," he replied.

We got out of the car as I led him into the Garden. His eyes lit up upon noticing all of the beautiful paintings on the ceiling of the building, as well as the numerous still life and landscape paintings.

"...Beautiful," he said in awe.  
"It's been around since 1993 and it's a very popular place for tourists...I get in here whenever I want to because of my work," I said.

His eyes hovered over a particular painting, which depicted a dragon laying on the top of a mountain. In the distance, was a lone woman standing on a mountain as well and based on the dragon's facial expression, it seemed like...it was longing. Soon, I began to see just how well it related to us and I immediately turned my attention to something else in order to hide the unconscious smile that had ghosted my face.

"This one looks recent...whoever did this certainly has talent," he said.  
"Sometimes, prominent works from the art school here in Zurich are selected to be put on display, these will likely be taken down before winter is over to make room for new ones," I explained.

His hand ghosted over the dragon as he turned back to me.

"...This reminds me of my brother," he said.

I could feel the hollowness in his voice as I quickly approached him and held his hand.

"You already forgave Hanzo...and if he still rejects you then that is not your fault Genji...he will come around one day," I assured.

He was quiet for a moment until he nodded slowly.

"It is another reason why I await the day mechanicals and humans can live together without looking at each other in disdain," he said.

I squeezed his hand, feeling concern wash over my face as I then hugged the entire arm, resting my cheek on his shoulder.

"If you ever want to talk about him...I'm right here for you," I whispered.

He responded by squeezing my hand and laying his cheek on top of my head.

"I know...thank you Angela,"

* * *

 _ **Definitions:**_

 _ **Rösti** : A Swiss potato dish that is served similarly in the style of a fritter. Normally served in tandem with another breakfast entree. It is a relatively salty dish, but extremely popular in Switzerland, as well as around the world._

 _ **Bircherműesli:** A medley of breakfast items that make up a balanced meal. It is very similar to that of cereal, but is not eaten with milk and instead with cream or evaporated milk. It is a light breakfast that is meant to give a lot of energy due to the primary ingredient being oats or nuts. A very popular breakfast dish in Switzerland._

 _ **Üetliberg:** A part of the Swiss plateau. It is a small mountain that overlooks the entire city of Zurich as well as the Lake Of Zurich. There is also a hotel on the mountain known as the Uto Kulm. It is a popular tourist location as the view of Zurich is beautiful._


	2. Coming To Terms

**Saving Light**

 **Chapter Two: Coming To Terms**

 **~ o ~**

 _I'm here  
_  
 _Where endless meets the end  
_  
 _Do you see me?  
_  
 _I'm hidden here again  
_  
 _Your whispers found its way  
_  
 _Calling me to stay_

 **~ o ~**

"Genji, are you alright? You look as if you're uncomfortable," asked Mercy.

The ninja squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from the cup he was holding.

"I was positive that two spoons of sugar would be enough but this coffee is very strong," he replied.

The doctor couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"That's what happens when you order a fresh cup here," she said.  
"It is a very nice place, in a different way than the hotels I've stayed at in Hanamura," he said.

He placed the cup down before looking at her, his eyes locking onto hers. She stopped laughing, but unlike before where she would shy away, she instead returned the gaze.

"Switzerland really is an amazing place, and you say this is but one city?" he asked.  
"It is the largest city despite the population being relatively low...another place that's very popular is Saas-Fee village," she replied.  
"What is there to see?" he continued.  
"It's one of the most popular places to go skiing and snowboarding, not to mention all of the resorts that have been built up there," she replied.

Genji nodded slowly as he looked out of the large glass window in front of them.

"Night is approaching, you said you wanted to show me something?" he asked.  
"Yes...the view at night at on the roof is beautiful," she replied.

He got to his feet before picking up both of their bags.

"I will take these up to our rooms then," he said.

Mercy nodded as he walked off towards the rooms. She let out a heavy breath before looking down at her PDA. She had felt it vibrate numerous times during the course of the day, but she ignored it in order to dedicate the time to Genji. She sighed deeply; the work would never end for her. Being one of the leading minds in medical knowledge really did have its downsides.

 _"I'm going to have to work twice as hard once he goes back to Nepal...but I'm not going to worry about this now because this time is all about him,"_

With a great sense of relief, she opened a conversation between her and the research team she was a part of and began to type.

 _Something has come up._

 _Continue as planned as I will be taking a few days to sort out important matters._

 _I will return as soon as I can._

 _Dr. Ziegler._

After hitting the send button, she let out a breath she felt she's needed to for the entire day. She then pressed a button on the PDA, which prompted a virtual face to appear on the screen.

 _"Yes Dr. Ziegler?"_ asked Athena.  
"Hello Athena, could I ask you to forward any calls that come in to my mailbox?" I said.  
 _"Of course Dr. Ziegler. I will ensure that you are not disturbed."_

She then held the power button for several seconds and once it turned off, she placed it back in the pocket of her coat.

"Angela?"

I immediately turned around to see that Genji had returned, with a pastry in his hand.

"I know we haven't eaten dinner yet, but these looked a little too delicious to overlook," he said.

Upon closer inspection, it was a brownie. I couldn't identify what kind of brownie, but considering this hotel was well known for their delicious food, I gratefully accepted it from him before taking a bite. He joined me, taking a bite of what appeared to be a Spitzbuben. I gasped softly, realizing that it was a double chocolate brownie. I know that I didn't tell him that I liked Swiss chocolate, so he either took a really good guess or he somehow figured it out.

"Is this...some kind of cookie?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It's called a Spitzbuben, it's cookie with jam, not too different from a danish or jam-centered donut," I replied.

He smiled and took another bite of it.

"It is delicious," he said.

I finished the brownie before looked back outside to see the sun was almost gone. I turned back to see that he had some jam on his face that he didn't seem to notice. I laughed softly, causing him to look at me questioningly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.  
"You have a little jam on your cheek," I said.

He looked rather flustered and immediately raised a hand to wipe it off but I froze him in his tracks by leaning towards him.

"W-W-What are you doing?" he stuttered.

Seeing the golden opportunity to toy with him, I gently pecked his cheek and removed the jam with my tongue. Just as I hoped, the ninja's face turned beet red as he tried to focus his eyes on anything else but me. He tried to speak, but only tied his tongue more as he looked nervously around to see if anyone was looking.

"I'm going to take a shower...meet me on the roof in twenty minutes?" I asked.  
"S-S-Sure," he replied.

 **~ o ~**

 _"Smooth move...you've fought in wars, assassinated terrorists and redirected a supernatural force unleashed by your own brother but all you could say in that situation was **sure**?"_

She took her leave but I noticed that something fell out of her pocket. Evidently, she didn't see or feel it. I curiously picked it up to see that it was a PDA. After ensuring she went to the suites and was out of sight, I powered it on.

 _"Hello Dr.- Genji?"_

I smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to hear from you again Athena," I replied.

I was amazed that the AI was able to recall who I was, especially after having not been an active agent of Overwatch in years. Then again, Winston had a brilliant mind and I didn't put anything past him once he decides on doing something.

 _"Did Dr. Ziegler give you her PDA for personal use?"_

I thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, she said she wanted to show me some of the work she's been doing," I replied.

I felt a little guilty for lying to the AI, but I was genuinely curious as to what she was up to in my long absence.

 _"Accessing files,"_

The screen lit up with a great amount of medical research. I smiled to myself; it was just like Angela to take on all of this on her own. Even though she had a team of scientists who were also brilliant, she still chose to take the bulk of it all.

"She's been as busy as ever I see...but why isn't she working on all of this? It looks very important," I said.  
 _"She has chosen to take a short of absence, something she has not done in over a decade,"_ replied Athena.

My eyes widened.

"Did my arrival interrupt her work?" I asked.  
 _"You should not worry about her work Genji; she is not a person who will make a decision to do something without accounting for the consequences. She has clearly chosen to spend her time with you instead of inside of a lab, which she has done tirelessly since the day I was born,"_ replied Athena.

The guilt that I began to feel was alleviated after those words as I nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Athena, you can power this device off and please do not let Angela know I was looking at this," I asked.  
 _"As you wish,"_

I placed the PDA into my pocket before making my way upstairs to take a shower of my own, but not before sneaking into her room and placing the device where it once was. By the time I entered the room, she was already in the shower. Thankfully, she couldn't see me because the mirror was not facing the door. My mind immediately began to drift...especially because of the steam erupting from the room.

 _"She's in there...in all her-"_

Feeling my face reach an even hotter temperature, I swiftly made myself scarce before I got too carried away.

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Mercy regretted not bringing something warmer; the night air made the cold winter feel even more frigid. She had opted to not wear a winter coat, relying instead on her snow white sweater to keep her warm along with a deep orange scarf. Her thick black pants also seemed to do very little to alleviate the cold. She sat down on the floor, due to the benches being taken by other couples. She looked at each of them, blushing profusely upon realizing that not a single pair present wasn't a couple. Her thoughts then drifted back to the ninja who still hadn't arrived yet and for some reason, she just realized how bold her previous move was.

 _"This must've been how he felt before..."_

She shook her flustered senses back into focus before looking back towards the city. She did however begin to shiver rapidly. The thought of going back downstairs to retrieve a blanket soon started to seem like a necessity. That was, until she felt thick cloth encircle her. She looked to her right to see that Genji had brought a large, navy blue blanket that was long enough for both of them as he took a seat next to her. He turned to her and smiled.

"I thought you would be cold up here," he said.

Her eyes immediately examined him from head to toe. He too opted out of wearing a coat and was now wearing a black sweater along with a dark grey set of pants. He was seemingly unfazed by the cold, no doubt due to much less of his body being receptive to it. He then handed her a mug, which contained hot chocolate that was steaming. She smiled before scooting closer to him and taking a large gulp of it. She then offered it to him. She didn't give him a chance to take it from her, instead raising it to his mouth. Catching on quickly, Genji took a large gulp himself. Though he was blushing, he didn't shy away like he did before. She then placed it down beside them before wrapping more of the blanket around herself.

"You're right...it really is a beautiful view," he said in awe.  
"There is none like it in the world," she replied.

They sat there for a while, talking and laughing about things they did while they were apart. Unlike the one at the cafe, this conversation was much more comfortable as they were so into it, it was as if no one else was around. By the time they finished, they were the only two left on the rooftop. Upon realizing this, they both blushed profusely and looked away from each other. Genji however noticed that she was still shivering. Feeling bold, he silently made his way behind her before wrapping his arms around her. She flinched for a brief moment at his touch but soon, allowed him to pull her into his lap and wrap the blanket around them both.

He placed his chin on top of her head and let out a relaxed breath. He then nearly flinched himself when he felt Mercy's hands intertwine with his. Now fully sure that everything he was doing was alright, he gently squeezed her hands as they continued to gaze towards the city.

"...This was something I've needed for a long time," she whispered.

There was a short pause until Genji spoke up.

"...I must be honest with you Angela, though everything you've shown me has been amazing thus far...I didn't travel all the way here to see just the sights," he explained.

She blushed, feeling her heart skip a beat as she leaned her head away from him but still sat comfortably in his embrace.

"I spent a great deal of time thinking about my life...what's happened over the years and where I want to be in the future and no version of it doesn't involve... **you** ,"

She smiled, now allowing the new warmth in her heart to fill her body.

"...It will probably come as no surprise to you...I've tried to tell myself that I must live by following my heart but it took me a while to realize where it truly was...and it is with you," he continued.

Her eyes widened as she felt him shift forward ever so slightly.

"I...care for you, so deeply that I would travel any distance necessary to see your beautiful smile...and to protect you from any danger the world could conceive," he said.

He placed his head on her shoulder, the heat from his face helping to keep hers warm as well.

"...I do not know if you feel the same way about me, but I cannot live another day without telling you how much you mean to me," he finished.

Genji was fully ready for her to tell him many things. That her work was too important for anything to work, that she had someone else she was seeing and that she was only caught up in the moment...or even that she just simply can't bring herself to see him as anything more than a lifelong friend. However, he heard her let out a heavy breath and before he could ask her if she was alright, she turned her head towards his and caught his lips in a deep kiss. He was astonished; he didn't see this happening in all of the time he spent downstairs preparing himself for the moment no matter how the situation played out. Now feeling a warm wave of happiness and pleasure running through him, the ninja closed his eyes and returned the kiss, pulling her body back into his to feel as much of her warmth as he could get. She responded by closing her eyes fully and giving into the nervous desires she's fought throughout the entire day.

After several yearlong seconds, they broke apart as Mercy placed a hand on Genji's cheek.

"You mean a lot to me too, and to answer your question...I most certainly do feel the same way about you," she said.

For once, the ninja was taken aback. In no way did he expect to hear the words that the doctor just said but he quickly gathered himself before nodding.

"...You do not know how happy you've made me... _Angela Ziegler_ ," he said.

Much to her surprise, Genji was shedding tears...but not those of sadness. Seeing his face caused her to shed tears of her own as the overwhelming feeling of joy washed over her too. She leaned her head into his neck and made herself comfortable.

"Likewise... _Genji Shimada_ ,"

They sat there in a comfortable silence, relishing in each others warmth until Mercy spoke up.

"...Would it be alright if I cancel my room...and we share yours?" she asked.

Genji hesitated for a moment, but nodded with a beet red face.

"...Sure...see you downstairs in a few minutes?" he stuttered.

Mercy responded by kissing his forehead and nodding.

"Give me a few minutes to freshen up and carry my things over," she said.

He reluctantly released her from his embrace, allowing her to go downstairs. He looked up at the sky and smiled to himself before exhaling a proud sigh.

 _"You were right master...following my heart is truly the way I can find happiness, and now...I truly believe I have found it,"_


	3. The Angel And The Dragon

**(A/N): For those of you who haven't realized yet or are curious, this version of Genji only has cybernetic limbs. The rest of his body is fully intact and the full suit he wears is what he dons when going to battle as it makes him stronger and faster. Whenever he's not in battle, he looks as he normally does as a human except with a few cybernetic implants that are necessary and of course, his limbs looking cybernetic as well.**

* * *

 **I'll give you all the NSFW warning right now.**

 **If this isn't your thing, skip all the way to the final section of this chapter which will begin with "The Next Morning" and just know...**

 **That Genji and Mercy had a very... _passionate_ night.**

 **Though if you're Gency shipper, you've probably had this grace your thoughts once or twice.**

 **Don't worry, I'm not kinky.**

 **You have been warned regardless.**

* * *

 **Saving Light**

 **Chapter Three: The Angel And The Dragon**

 _You're here  
_  
 _Like lightning in my veins  
_  
 _Now they see me  
_  
 _And they'll never be insane  
_  
 _Your whisper found its way  
_  
 _Calling me to stay_

 **~ o ~**

 **Two Hours Later**

Soft breathing filled my ears as I looked down to see Angela's sleeping form. I smiled.

 _"I guess she was more tired than she let on,"_

I turned off the TV before carefully lifting her into my arms. I couldn't help but stare at the peaceful look on her face.

 _"I haven't seen her look so happy before...so at ease and not worrying about trying to save others, this is a look I could get used to,"_

I carried her over to the bed and placed her down before drawing the covers over her. I then gently lifted her head before sliding a pillow underneath it. Once I was satisfied that she was comfortable, I walked into the bathroom.

We decided to watch a movie, some kind of action-thriller involving a hero named James Raynor...or something like that. Truthfully, I didn't care what it was about, only that I was spending the time with her in my arms. It was enjoyable, but she had fallen asleep about twenty minutes before the end of it. I had hoped she would eat the sandwich I made her downstairs seeing as we didn't get to eat dinner after all the time on the roof, but she was clearly tired. I turned the door, flicked the lights on and removed my shirt as I began to examine myself.

 _"Even after all this time...I'm still not used to seeing this,"_

My scars and wounds had healed over time and though my torso and head were in perfect condition, my limbs were not so fortunate. I felt physically weaker when I wasn't wearing the full suit, but I had learned to embrace it. I was still very much a man, but my limbs were mechanical. Overwatch took great care in allowing my hands to feel just about every sensation that my human hands would...but even now, I still felt an outcast. I had to hide my augmentations from public view else I risked being alienated. I knew that Angela was fine with it...but there was still insecurity beneath it all.

 _"I guess I haven't completely let go of the past...my pride is still very much intact,"_

I let out a deep sigh before reaching for my sweater which I planned to sleep in. After putting it on, I began to wash my face. Though I knew my limbs were fake...I could still feel everything as if they were real. After washing it off, I wiped my face with a towel and peered back into the mirror. For some reason, I just couldn't shake my insecurity. Perhaps it was because I've never had a reason to look at myself in such a way, maybe it was because I still longed for a real body again...

 _"Or perhaps I'm worried of what she thinks of me..."_

"Genji?"

I immediately turned around to see that she had woken up and was looking at me using the mirror. She evidently saw the conflicted face I had and approached me before laying her head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Her tone was very concerned, to the point of expressing deep worry. I shook my head and let out a heavy sigh.

"...I guess I still haven't fully come to terms with my... _differences_ ," I replied.

I sat down on the counter top, feeling doubt begin to settle in. She then stood in front of me, holding one of my hands with both of hers.

"You're worried about what others think?" she asked.

Truthfully, it didn't matter what the public thought of me, but the last thing I wanted to do was make things worse for her; humans who supported mechanicals weren't exactly smiled upon here. After not seeing a single person with cybernetic implants, not to mention any actual mechanicals...it did sort of feel like an outcast. They were none the wiser that I wasn't fully human, but it didn't stop me from worrying. Angela was a famous researcher and one of the leading medical minds on the continent...and how would it look to others if the man she chose to be with wasn't actually a man.

"Their opinion of me means nothing...what matters to me is **you** ,"

 **~ o ~**

I slowly began to understand his meaning. He was willing to bear any label, any insult and any mistreatment but what truly mattered to him was how it would affect **me**. He must've realized that my position in the scientific field, in addition to the reputation I have with everyone may be at stake. However, I smiled at him, knowing that it would never be a problem because quite frankly, I didn't care either.

"Genji...do you believe that you're not human?" I asked.

He looked up at me, but didn't respond otherwise as he was clearly conflicted internally. I placed a hand on his cheek.

"You may think you're not good enough...but don't you think that is my decision to make?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed and his head lowered. I then placed my hand on his chin and gently lifted his head to face me.

"I meant what I said on that roof...and you may not see it from my perspective, but I don't know anyone who is as human as you are," I whispered.

I then brought his hand to my chest, over where my heart was now beating rapidly. I was nervous, more nervous than I've been in my entire life...but I had to let him know that everything would be okay, else he would never be able to be at ease.

"...I've never felt so strongly for someone before...and the fact that you kept me in your heart for all the time you've been gone means so much to me Genji...it makes me the happiest woman alive to know that I was one of the driving forces that pushed you to find peace," I continued.

His eyes widened and I knew my face probably resembled a Christmas light right now, but I didn't care.

"I cannot say what the future holds for both of us...but I know in my heart that I want to move forward at your side," I said.

I stepped forward and leaned my forehead against his.

"If you're worried of what I think of you...know that I love you because you're **you** , regardless of how you look,"

Before he could respond, I pressed my lips to his. Unlike our first kiss upstairs however, I did it with the intent to show him that it was okay to feel what he was feeling. That it was okay to allow himself to go against his pride and that no matter what happened, I would be there for him. He soon returned the kiss, his hands reaching around my waist and pulling me as close as space would allow. I felt an overwhelming wave of heat wash over my body...and an inferno seemed to spark inside of me as if from nowhere. His hands slowly began to ghost over my back, sending shivers down my spine and causing my legs to turn to jelly. The scent of cinnamon and hazelnuts filled my nostrils and for some reason, it made me feel hot inside. A desire I hadn't felt in a very long time...

I tore myself from his lips before holding one of his hands in both of mine, pulling him towards the room. He was motionless for a moment, but his face finally softened as he got to his feet and allowed me to guide him to the bed. I crawled on top of it, making my way to the bedhead as I released his hand.

 **~ o ~**

She gazed toward my eyes...and I don't think I had seen a more inviting one in all my days. I subconsciously started to make my way to her, now feeling the desire that started from that incredible kiss she gave me earlier begin to build up. It didn't help that she dressed down before she even entered the bathroom. She had discarded all of her clothes except for a white tanktop and some **very** short black shorts that revealed a **lot** of her legs. She clearly planned this...

But did I care? Not even remotely. Her words and that kiss had defused any remaining doubt within me as I crawled closer. Soon, the only thing that separated us was my extended arms flanking her shoulders. Her face was red but her eyes...appeared almost in a dreamy state. Evidently, I wasn't the only one feeling self-control ebb away. I examined her from head to toe, noting just how well she took care of herself considering how attractive she was. Her flawless creamy skin, a very solid yet...curvy body and I was sure that a lot of men thought that she was... ** _blessed_**. With both her chest and her rear. I was no exception to these thoughts.

 _"I sound like a hormonal teenager.."_

Despite how drunk with desire she was beginning to look, I had seen the look of fear enough to be able to see even the smallest amount and that was there...albeit barely.

 _"...What are you afraid of?"_

She caught my stare and clearly saw the concern radiating from it. She bit her lip and looked away for a moment and it was only then that I truly realized: she had never allowed herself to be so vulnerable before. She was used to being the one taking care of others, not the other way around. She was used to taking away the pain of others as well as the one giving comfort. I placed a hand on her cheek, which caused her to gasp softly with her eyes fixated on me.

"Relax...let me be the one to comfort you this time," I whispered.

She responded with a slightly hesitant nod as I kissed her lips. She slowly wrapped her arms around me, still uncertain but at least now, I had coaxed her into allowing me to touch her. My hands gently began to explore her exposed skin, ghosting gently yet curiously down her legs. She moaned softly down my throat as her embrace tightened. Evidently, she liked being touched there. I continued to run my hands along every square inch of her thighs until I moved upwards towards her stomach. I slipped my hand underneath her tanktop, repeating the same gentle procedure along her stomach. She moaned even louder, causing me to smile to myself. Her hands then released my neck before grabbing onto my shirt. I broke away to now see a much more determined look in her eyes that spoke three words:

 **Lose. The. Shirt.**

I leaned away to remove it but she caught me by surprise, flipping our positions and pinning me to the bedhead. She then did me the favor, lifting my sweater above my head and tossing it aside. Her hands then began to run over my torso, evidently happy that I was keeping in shape all this time. Her hands then began to run along my cybernetic arms, her eyes now curious rather than lustful.

 **~ o ~**

These limbs were things of my own creation and even though I had reviewed their plans hundreds of times and ran numerous diagnostics, it still felt unreal that he had them. If there was some way to spray synthetic skin onto them, Genji would look just like an ordinary man except for the implants that were on his neck. I ran my finger along the length of it and just as I had hoped, he really felt it.

"That tickles," he said with a smile.

For some reason, hearing him say that assured me even more than what was about to happen...was something we could both **fully** enjoy. After running my hands along his abs I lowered myself and hungrily kissed him again. He responded by placing his hands on my waist and kissing back with equal fervor. The more his hands explored my skin, the hotter the flame inside of me became. The winter air seemed to be doing nothing to stop me from overheating. Genji lifted my tanktop over my head to reveal my white bra. His eyes turned to dinner plates and I couldn't help but blush and shy slightly away; he was one of two people who had ever seen me like this. However, rather than to be overly anxious, he leaned up and cradled me.

"I'm holding an angel," he whispered.

He barely gave me a chance to blush before he kissed me. Though his hands immediately sought my newly exposed skin, he wasn't hyper and carnal. Instead, he was gentle...almost as if he had never done this before. It was obvious from his reputation when he lived in Hanamura that he did...but for some reason, it felt as if he was doing this for the first time. However, my brain didn't get to process much more when he sent a red hot wave of pleasure through me by kissing my neck. I melted in his arms, powerless to stop him from raining sweet kisses down my neck until he reached the nape, where he gave me a gentle lovebite. An unknown million volts of electricity ran through my body, jolting every inch of my skin to life and causing me to moan loudly. Nothing I had ever experienced thus far...compared to how good that felt.

The ninja continued to use his skillful mouth to intoxicate me with pleasure as his hands found their way to my shorts. He held my rear and gave it a subtle, yet gentle squeeze. I tried to respond, just barely gaining enough control over my lifeless arms to pull him closer, encouraging him to keep going. He didn't disappoint me as his mouth drifted lower, to the valley between my breasts. He again surprised me with how controlled his actions were as he leaned away enough to allow me to kick off my shorts once he drew them down. He discarded both articles of clothing to the ever growing pile to the right, doomed to be forgotten for the rest of the night. He then laid me down gently on my back before looking at me from head to toe once more. He gave me a warm smile.

"...No, not an angel...a **goddess** ," he whispered

Wanting him to tease me no more, I grabbed onto his pants and gave him a subtle look. He removed them within seconds and tossed them aside, leaving him clad in just black boxer briefs. His cybernetic legs caught me off guard at first, but I cleared my mind immediately; he was still Genji. He lowered himself onto me once more and captured my lips, now with triple the passion. Two seconds later, I felt his tongue gently brushed against my lips, begging for entrance. I obliged, fully expecting him to go wild but again, the ninja showed great control and restraint, instead playing with my tongue. I could taste the spearmint toothpaste he used to brush his teeth earlier and for some reason, the cold air of the night seemed completely absent. I needed some way to get rid of this unbearable heat...or I was going to lose my mind.

 **~ o ~**

I still had troubling believing that this was actually happening. Never for a moment did I dream I'd be here in Zurich. That I'd be here with her...that I would be mere inches away from making love to Angela Ziegler. I didn't intend for this to progress so quickly...but that kiss she gave me in the bathroom made me throw all logic out the window. All that mattered now was for me to make her feel **good**. I showed a lot of restraint thus far...but even _my_ self-control was ebbing away. Had this been any other woman, I'd have stopped being so gentle a long time ago but because it was Angela...the woman that I was now convinced I truly loved, I couldn't do it. I couldn't bear to taint her image...or give her any kind of discomfort because she of all people didn't deserve it in any shape or form.

It baffled me as to how a woman could be so enticing. That velvet white, lace two piece set that she was wearing drove me insane by just laying eyes on her. The scent of vanilla and lilacs filled radiated from her skin and for some reason, it was all I could smell. Even though the kitchen was just down the hall and there was a mechanical air refreshener spraying the room with a medley of flowers. She tasted like the dark chocolate cocoa she had just before we started watching the movie. Every single one of my senses just couldn't get enough of her...and I wasn't about to slow down after coming this far.

After kissing her neck once more, I reached for the knot that secured her bra to her body. I however, didn't make any move to undo it until I took a look in her eyes. The encouraging smile that followed gave me all the permission I needed. After swiftly undoing the knot, she leaned up and allowed the bra to fall to her legs, revealing her breasts. For as long as I knew her, Angela was gawked at by many men for how gifted she was...and now I truly knew the reason why. She was by no means the largest bust I had ever laid eyes upon, but it fit her body's size perfectly and much to my surprise, they were perky...which wasn't exactly how I imagined they would be.

I mentally slapped myself one more time to ensure that I wasn't asleep or that I was hallucinating...but once she pulled me down on top of her and guided my head to her chest, I snapped out of my trance. Feeling emboldened by her actions, I took a nipple into my mouth and applied gentle pressure. My actions caused her to moan my name at a medium volume. Now I was very glad that I chose a room that was isolated from the others, else we risked waking up the other guests. I continued teasing her nipple while my hand gave the other one the same treatment. She began to squirm, evidently unable to bear the flood of pleasure running through her as her moans turned to soft screams.

 _"She's very sensitive,"_ I told myself.

I continued to tease her breasts for several minutes and once I stopped, she stopped squirming, now panting heavily with her face absolutely drunk with pleasure. I made my move, sliding one of my hands down to her womanhood. She flinched for a moment, but made no move to stop me or to back away. Just as I suspected, she was _wet_. I slid her panties down her legs before discarding them, my eyes now taking in her naked form. She was still beautiful...perhaps even more so now that I had seen every inch of her.

 _"Time to make you feel good..."_

I lowered my head to her womanhood and gave it a subtle lick. She immediately recoiled, evidently not prepared for the assault of hot pleasure that accompanied it. I continued for a few seconds, ensuring not to go too fast in order to prevent her from passing out from the sensations but once I felt her hands grab fistfuls of my hair and push my head closer, I decided it was time to take the gloves off. I began to relentlessly explore her, licking and softly nibbling on anything in my way.

"G...G...Genji!" she cried.

Her moans intensified into soft cries as her legs locked around my torso, begging me to never stop. I obeyed her and sped up my actions. Several minutes of this passed until she gazed skyward and arched her back. The next thing I knew, I was drenched in her essence. I snickered to myself as I looked up at her. She was looking back at me, panting as if she had just run a marathon but still showing that she was just about in euphoria. She then looked to my boxer briefs, non-verbally commanding me to remove them. Not wanting to wait anymore, I did as she wished, discarding the final piece of clothing to complete the pile. I then positioned myself over her, allowing her an opportunity to see what was about to happen next. Her eyes turned from drunk to genuine interest as I immediately sheathed myself into her. She grabbed my neck and covered my lips with hers as I developed a steady pace. Every thrust sent a new wave of maddening pleasure through my body and I could only imagine it being doubled or tripled for her considering how sensitive she's shown herself to be. Soon, it became too intense for her to keep her mouth occupied with mine as she leaned away and began to loudly moan. Each of them did nothing but spur me on to go faster until the claps between our bodies became audible. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself by locking her arms tightly around my head as I reached the peak of my speed. I gritted my teeth and tried to keep my mouth shut from moans of my own, but it was getting harder and harder to because of just how good this felt.

I was probably enjoying this more than she was at this point.

I finally caved and allowed a moan of her name to escape my lips as I began to slow down, my body feeling drained from the solid effort I maintained for the past several minutes. As I began to lower myself down, she suddenly reversed our positions, pinning me to the bedhead with her hands and her legs now straddling me. She then slid herself up and down, still not allowing me to move anything apart from my head. Evidently, she believed it was time that she made me feel good seeing as I've done it for just about the entirety of this encounter. She soon released my hands, allowing me to sit up and cradle her as she continued her movements. I couldn't stop myself from moaning and she was evidently amused by the sound as she laughed softly in between pants. Not wanting to give her the victory, I covered one of her breasts with my mouth and placed my hands on her rear before giving it a squeeze. She lay her hands against my chest and increased her pace. There was so much heat and electricity going through my body that I began to feel dizzy from it. Never had I experienced something so euphoric.

It didn't take long for her to tire and once she did, her hands locked around my neck as her head shot skyward and let out a final elongated cry, signaling her climax. I too reached the same point but I managed to pull myself out just in time to prevent the worst from happening. Though I knew she was easily capable of preventing pregnancy, I didn't want to subject her to any extra effort if I could help it. Now feeling as though my body had been hit by tremendous jet lag, I collapsed to the bed. She followed suit, falling right onto my chest as she panted, desperate to slow down her rapid heart and gather enough energy to move again. We lay there for a few minutes, relishing in the warmth we provided to each other until she managed to crawl off of me, laying next to me as she brought the pillow to her head. I drew the covers over us before hugging her to my body, my hands finding their place around her waist.

"You...went easy on me didn't you?" she asked.

I laughed softly before nodding against the back of her head.

"...Thank you for thinking of me," she continued.  
"You're welcome," I replied.

I let out heavy breath as sleep began to tug at my eyes.

"...Genji? I want to tell you something...but I'm not entirely sure if I will be pronouncing this correctly," she said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked.  
"... _Aishiteru_ ," she said.

I blushed profusely and even though it sounded a little strange coming from her mouth, I kissed her neck.

" _Boku mo kimi wo aishite imasu_ ," I replied.

She scooted closer to me and snuggled against my body.

"I'm...very glad you feel the same way..." she whispered.

It didn't take long for sleep to take hold of her...and me soon after.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Mercy stirred from her deep slumber. Her eyes were heavy; she had really exhausted herself with the previous night's... _activities_. Upon feeling her body's slight soreness, she suddenly blushed.

 _"...Did we really..."_

The soft breaths running across the back of her neck was all the proof she needed. She looked down to see strong arms around her waist. She turned around to see that Genji was fast asleep, his face completely at ease. She smiled and ran a finger across his cheek.

 _"I guess we did...and not a single time before this did I enjoy it so much,"_

She carefully wiggled herself free of his embrace and got out of the bed, thankfully not waking him up. She then put on her white sweater and found a pair of panties to wear. She then made her way into the bathroom and took a look at herself. Her hair was a mess, but apart from that, she was still radiant with the happiness she had from the previous night. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Mercy made her way outside to see that Genji still had not awakened. She then pulled on some shorts before checking the time.

 _"7 AM...I can get us breakfast,"_

Before she left the room however, she approached the sleeping shinobi before placing a kiss on his cheek. He however, smiled upon feeling the contact.

"Going for breakfast?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, mentally cursing herself for falling for his trick.

"Yes, what would you like?" she asked.  
"Surprise me," he replied.

Genji turned around to face her.

"Are you alright? Did you sleep well?" he asked.

She nodded with a deep blush.

"...You sort of ensured I did," she replied.

He blushed upon hearing those words but sat up and stretched his arms.

"Where will we go today?" he asked.

She tried to come up with an answer but rather than to decide on a definite destination, she shrugged.

"Wherever the wind takes us," she replied.

The ninja nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan...I do have another three days here regardless," he said.  
"Then let's make the most of it," she replied.

Mercy then left the room, leaving Genji to his thoughts. Feeling peace and happiness run through his mind once again, he looked to the sky.

 _"Three more days to spend with her...I don't intend to waste a single minute of it,"_


	4. My Saving Light

_**Saving Light**_

 **Epilogue: My Saving Light**

 **~ o ~**

 **Three Months Later- Hanamura, Japan**

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes in an attempt to keep my cool as I approached the door. This was something I think I've needed to do...a fear I've needed to face head on instead of hoping things will turn out okay. I raised my fist and knocked on the door before retracting my helmet.

 _"It'll be alright Genji,"_

An encouraging voice filled my ears as I smiled to myself.

"I do not know if this will work out Angela, but you've convinced me that I must try," I replied.  
 _"Be honest...just like you were with me,"_

I took another deep breath as I heard footsteps.

"Wish me luck," I said.  
 _"You won't need it...I believe in you,"_

The call cut off several seconds before the door opened.

"...Genji,"

I nodded before holding out a hand.

"It's good to see you again... _brother_ ," I said.

Hanzo seemed reluctant to even be standing at the door but much to my amazement, he stood aside.

"Come in," he said.

I couldn't believe what was happening; not four months ago, he refused to even acknowledge that I was still myself. Perhaps my visit to the temple and the time we fought had convinced him that I was no longer a man...that I was only a living weapon and no longer his younger brother. Now...perhaps he looked past it all. He could see that I was still quite human beneath the suit. I felt a feeling of joy wash over me...and instead of coming inside, I immediately bowed respectfully, getting onto my knees.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you brother...it is something that haunts me even to this day and I know-," I cried.  
"Stop Genji,"

Much to my surprise, he placed a hand on my shoulder and offered me a smile.

"I did a lot of thinking on what you said to me that night...and I was convinced that I didn't deserve the chance you offered me at redeeming myself," he explained.

He took a deep breath and I knew that he was still struggling with his words; Hanzo Shimada was not a man who readily admitted to when he was wrong.

"You forgave me despite what I did to you back then...and I want you to know that I'm sorry for treating you like an outcast," he continued.

He then helped me to my feet before giving me a proud smile.

"You've made me proud Genji, you fight for what you believe in and for that, I cannot fault you... and though we do not share the same vision of the world," he began.

He placed a hand once more on my shoulder.

"You are not a disgrace...not anymore," he said.

My eyes widened as his looked to the ground, clearly feeling guilty.

"It took me a long time to accept that no matter what...family is what matters most and you are my _brother_ , the only family I have left...so shall we wipe the slate clean?" he asked.

I shook his hand and nodded in agreement.

"So be it," I replied.

I then entered the house...finally able to spend time with my older brother after all these years. I had Angela to thank for that...because she's the one who encouraged me to make this trip to Hanamura.

With this...all of my inner demons were resolved. Now there was just one more important matter I had to deal with...

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

"How was dinner?" asked Genji.  
"Delicious...you should've invited me here sooner; had I known the food was this good I'd have come here long ago," replied Mercy.

The shinobi snickered softly as he parked the car. She however, noticed that he didn't stop at his home.

"Where are we?" she asked.  
"The boardwalk; the fireworks look best out here," he replied.

She smiled at him as they got out of the car and began to make their way down to the waterfront.

"You keep surprising me Genji...even after all this time," she said.  
"I would not be much of a ninja if I couldn't do that now would I?" he teased.

She hugged his arm to her body and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Was your trip tiring?" he asked.  
"Nothing that I haven't been through already," she replied.  
"Did you complete the project you were working on last month?" he continued.  
"Yes, we managed to synthesize a vaccine for the poison darts that Black Talon used in their recent assassination attempts," she replied.

Genji smiled brightly as he leaned his head on hers.

"Always saving lives," he said.  
"So are you...you rescued all those hostages from that terrorist attack a month ago," she continued.  
"With your assistance," he added.

* * *

 _ **One Month Ago- The Outskirts Of Tokyo**_

 _" **Where are you Angela?** " shouted Genji.  
"I'm with the hostages, trapped on the upper floor because of the fire," I replied._

 _I heard Genji curse loudly in Japanese._

 _" **Angela, barricade the door, there are five of them inbound on your position** ," he said._

 _I looked to the hostages, which were three women and four children. I had managed to make it here by flying through a window, but the Black Talon were prepared for me. They knew that I would never be able to resist helping if I could and seeing as I was visiting Genji at the time, I felt duty bound to help where I could. I fell for the trap hook line and sinker...but there was no way I would be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try to help them._

 _Things got hectic quickly; the team I went in with got captured and now, I was all alone. The only thing standing between those terrorists and them was me. I got to my feet._

 _"Help me push this cabinet in front of the door," I said._

 _The women nodded and immediately joined me as we shoved the heavy metal drawers in front of the door._

 _" **Stay away from the door, they will likely try to breach it if they cannot get it open** ," said Genji._

 _I quickly moved the hostages to the corner of the room as I stood protectively in front of them, my pistol in hand. I had to make a final stand here and hope that help would arrive in time. Soon, the door started to bang, the cabinet taking the brunt of the force._

 _"BLOW THAT DOOR AND KILL THE MEDIC!"_

 _I heard several buttons being pressed as my eyes widened. I turned around and immediately shielded the children with my body as a loud explosion deafened us all. Rubble struck me in the back, but it wasn't something bad enough to warrant worry._

 _"Kill them all, we have no use for them now," ordered one of the terrorists._

 _I gritted my teeth as I turned and fired, but all five of them immediately sought cover._

 _"RUN!" I shouted._

 _The seven hostages ran towards the kitchen as I continued to lay down suppressive fire, but it wouldn't be long before I had to reload, which would give them the opening they needed to finish what they started. I retreated to the kitchen as well but gunfire immediately began to pelt the walls, several bullets finding their way through weaker wood. I continued to run, staying as low as I could until I made it to the living room. However...I lost my footing when a stray bullet struck my leg._

 _"NO!" screamed one of the women._

 _I fell to the floor, unable to walk and my pistol slipped out of my hand. I was helpless as one of the terrorists stepped on my wounded leg, relishing in my cries of agony._

 _"This'll teach you heroes not to get in the way of the Black Talon," he said._

 _I closed my eyes and prepared for death...only to hear something whistle through the air. The terrorist screamed in agony as I heard the sound of metal cutting through flesh. I opened my eyes to see three shuriken wedged in the man's chest._

 _I then heard the whistle of a sword going through the air, slicing through the terrorist's rifle and dropping the barrel to the floor. Genji had arrived. The shinobi kicked the terrorist out of the way and pulled out his short blade._

 _"Sono teido ka?" he exclaimed._

 _The remaining four opened fire but true to his amazing skills, Genji deflected each and every one of the projectiles, not allowing a single one to get past him or ricochet to the helpless family behind me. Once they emptied their clips, he sheathed his short blade before making a hand sign and reaching for his katana._

 _ **"Ryūjin No Ken O Kurae!"**_

 _A massive yellow dragon appeared from his sword as he drew it. In the next instant, he dashed forward at such an incredible speed, he appeared as if he were only a green blur as he swiftly dispatched each and every one of the men. He however, did not kill any of them. Several heart stopping seconds later, the ninja sheathed his blade, causing the dragon to dissipate into nothingness before approaching me. He helped me into a chair before handing me my staff, which I had forgotten in the room before._

 _"I am sorry I did not arrive sooner," he said with a disappointed sigh.  
"You saved us...that's more than enough," I replied._

 _Behind his mask, I knew he was smiling at me._

 _"Tend to your wound, once you are able to walk again, we shall take the hostages to the police station," he said._

 _He then looked up, but the hostages looked horrified, especially the children. He approached them as I activated my staff to seal my leg wound. Much to my surprise, Genji retracted his mask and knelt down._

 _"I am not here to hurt you...you are safe now," he whispered._

 _All four children immediately ran towards him, hugging him as he laughed softly._

 _"Thank you...you're a brave man," said one of the women._

 _The shinobi nodded._

 _"It is my duty to protect the innocent," he replied._

* * *

 **Present Time**

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.  
"Yes thank you," I replied.

He got up from the bench before walking off to one of the many shops on the boardwalk. Tonight was evidently something major here in Japan as a lot of people were here. Genji returned not three minutes later, holding what appeared to be a frozen coffee drink. He sat down and handed it to me before looking towards the sky.

"What exactly is happening tonight?" I asked.  
"It is a small celebration that happens here in Hanamura...it follows the story of the White Butterfly," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow.

"The White Butterfly?" I asked.  
"Shall I tell you the tale?" he replied.

I nodded with genuine interest as he cleared his throat.

"Long ago, there was an old man named Takahama who lived in a little house behind the cemetery of the temple of Sozanji. He was extremely amiable and generally liked by his neighbors, though most of them considered him to be a little mad. His madness, it would appear, entirely rested upon the fact that he had never married or evinced desire for intimate companionship with women," he began.

The tale made me blush slightly upon realizing that it related to Genji quite well; he was never one for intimacy until he changed with his training in Nepal.

"One summer day he became very ill, so ill, in fact, that he sent for his sister-in-law and her son. They both came and did all they could to bring comfort during his last hours. While they watched, Takahama fell asleep; but he had no sooner done so that a large white butterfly flew into the room and rested on his pillow. His nephew then tried to drive it away with a fan; but it came back three times, as if it loathed to leave Takahama," he continued.

The story genuinely began to excite me now, though it felt very tragic because of the dire circumstances.

"At last Takahama's nephew chased it out into the garden, through the gate, and into the cemetery beyond, where it lingered over a woman's tomb, and then mysteriously vanished. Upn examining the tomb the young man found the name " _Akiko_ " written upon it, together with a description narrating how Akiko died when she was eighteen. Though the tomb was covered with moss and must have been erected fifty years previously, the boy saw that it was surrounded with flowers, and that the little water tank had been recently filled."

Genji took a breath, now looking at me with a smile on his face upon realizing my interest in the tale.

"When the young man returned to the house he found that Takahama had passed away, and he returned to his mother to tell her what he had seen in the cemetery." he said.

My heart sank for a moment, believing this to be the end of the story until Genji smiled brightly.

" " _Akiko_?" murmured his mother. "When your uncle was young he was betrothed to Akiko. She died of consumption shortly before her wedding day. When Akiko left this world, your uncle resolved never to marry, and to live ever near her grave." " he continued.

My heart began to feel a deep warmth as he took a breath before continuing.

"For all these years he has remained faithful to his vow, and kept in his heart all the sweet memories of his one and only love. Every day Takahama went to the cemetery, whether the air was fragrant with summer breeze or thick with falling snow. Every day he went to her grave and prayed for her happiness, swept the tomb and set flowers there. When Takahama was dying, and he could no longer perform his loving task, Akiko came for him. That white butterfly was her sweet and loving soul." he finished.

Almost as if on cue, the fireworks began to fly and I turned to look at it. It was comparable to that of an Independence Day celebration in America as I found myself laughing out of joy.

"That was a beautiful story," I said.

He did not respond and upon realizing that he went silent, I turned to him in concern. He seemed zoned out; his eyes were narrowed and his face was blank. I shook him slightly, breaking him from his trance.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Genji nodded.

"Angela...there's something I've been meaning to ask you, something important," he began.

Thinking this was a serious matter, I sat down...expecting him to join me on the bench. But he didn't, instead standing in front and looking down at me.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

I had no idea where this was coming from; the last four months have been nothing short of the best of my life. He visited me three times during all this time but returned to Nepal to not shirk his responsibilities to his master...and though it was hard for me to stay apart from him for long periods of time, but we made it work. This was the first chance I had gotten to visit him since last month, where I ended up coming to Hanamura for work instead of an actual visit. Genji however, wasn't irritated in the slightest, instead fully understanding how important my work was and in fact, he was even supportive of me waiting for a real window of time where I could be free. He spoke to me most days, only really stopping if he had to train or if he was traveling with his master.

Still...for him to be asking me this now drew a lot of questions. Was he worried that we weren't spending enough time together? Was he asking this because he has to go somewhere for a while? Perhaps some sort of pilgrimage had to be done or Zenyatta saw it fit for him to help a cause that would take him far away? So many questions flew into my head...but I could never lie to him and say that I wasn't happy.

Because I've never been more.

"Of course I am," I replied.  
"...Have I been good to you?" he asked again.

I don't know what was causing him to think the alternative; he was never short of a gentleman to me. Always patient when I was doing work, always there if I needed to talk about something and always there to cheer me up whenever the pressure got to me. He's never made me unhappy once, except for the time he chose to skip a visit in order to tend to other matters. And even then, that wasn't something I could really blame him for; he was half way across the world and now living with his brother after all.

Perhaps Hanzo wanted him to take care of something and that forced him to cancel.

"...You've been nothing but generous and understanding Genji, why are you asking me all of this? Is something wrong?" I asked.

He was beginning to scare me with his questions; he had never exhibited any form of self-doubt before and all of a sudden now, he was?

He shook his head before letting out a heavy breath.

"I wanted to be sure...because something has been on my mind for a while and I wasn't sure I wanted to make it known until now," he replied.

I got to my feet and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked in deep concern.

He responded by holding my hand and giving me a heart-warming smile.

"Nothing at all...because now I'm sure that I want to do this..."

I still didn't get what he meant...until I saw him pull away.

"You know how much I care for you...I would swim across any ocean, scale any mountain and fight through any adversary to protect you because you're what matters most to me," he said.

He reached into his pocket and began to crouch down, causing my heart rate to instantly quadruple.

"The last four months have felt like years...just because of how happy you've made me and now..."

He pulled out a small black box before looking up at me.

"I want to make it official...I've thought a lot about this and now I'm positive that I want to spend the rest of my life with you...so before I stumble over my words,"

He opened the box to reveal a ring, clad with a sizable diamond and a particularly shiny gold band.

"Angela Ziegler... **Watashi to kekkon shimasu ka**?"

I had spent a lot of the last four months learning Japanese...and now I was glad I did because those words...were some of the most meaningful that any woman alive could hear. I froze, no longer able to contain the flood of emotions within me as I let out an audible gasp. There was so much going on inside my head that I could barely figure out the words I needed to say in return. But all I knew was that now...I also wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"I know...it's a little fast considering-"  
"Yes!" I replied.

He seemed to have not registered what I said as his face looked astonished.

"You...you will?" he stuttered.  
"Yes! Of course I will!" I repeated.

In all my days, I had never seen Genji's face look so happy and so fulfilled. He had evidently given this a tremendous amount of thought and what's more, he probably didn't expect me to say yes. That was Genji though...always thinking of the worst happening instead of being an optimist. He slipped the ring onto my finger and stood up as I jumped happily into his arms, covering his lips with mine. After several seconds, I let go of him but he rested his forehead on mine, not releasing my waist as he embraced me.

"Thank you Angela Ziegler...for giving me the chance to show you how much I love you," he whispered.  
"And thank you Genji Shimada...for loving me and for making me the happiest woman alive," I replied.

 **~ o ~**

 _If I fall tonight  
_  
 _You can bring me back to life  
_  
 _If I fall tonight  
_  
 _You can be my saving light_

 **~ o ~**

 **END**


End file.
